Summon Pets
Summon pets are your companions when running. Each summon pet demonstrates various effects that could help your character in running. You can tag along one land pet and one sky pet for your runs. SUMMONING - '''Summon pets can be purchased using gold or ruby from the shop. Normal summon pets are no longer attainable while ultimate summon pets could only be acquired using ruby or as a reward from treasure chest. '''POWER UP - You can power up your summon pets to a maximum level of 10. Powering up a summon pet would require gold and consumption of other pet. EVOLVE - Summon pets A-Rank and below could be evolved once it reaches its MAX level. After evolving, a random summon pet would come out and it would be 1 rank higher but the level would be zero. Summon Pet Rankings Notes *New Summon Pet System **Like character cards, you don't have unique pets anymore. You can collect multiple types of the same pet. The limit is 100 pets total. **All summon pets can be levelled. Get one of them to max level and you can evolve it. So you can evolve rares to super rares, and super rares to legends. Legends can evolve to super legends. **Beware, Evolving consumes the max leveled pet. This means that if you evolve a useful pet, your useful pet will disappear and you will need to obtain the pet again before releveling it. **Select a pet to upgrade, and press the upgrade button. Then select pets to sacrifice in order to level up. You can use all types (rares, super rares, legends) to upgrade a pet. However, try not to sacrifice the useful pets by mistake. **A pet with levels has more exp point value than a pet Lv 0. Testing has not been performed to see whether it would be more efficient to level a pet before using the leveled pet to level a rarer pet. e.g. bring a rare pet to Max Lv before using it to level a super rare. Looks like it's less efficient. When testing with rares, the level up bar moves less if you feed a Lv2.66 Rare (lvled with 4 rares rares total) as compared to leveling the Super Rare with 5 rares directly. **Max Level is obtained by filling the bar at Lv 10 to max (legends), Filling the bar at Lvl 5 (super rares), Filling the bar at Lvl 3 (rares). **Upgrading can increase the stats of a pet. e.g. (Lvl 0 Gaia Star Score x12, Gold Bonus +25%, Sky Fly Item +0.6sec, Star Magnet Item +10.0sec, Distance Points x5) (Lvl 7 Gaia [Wing Star Score x'15', Gold Bonus +25%, Sky Fly Item +0.9'sec, Star Magnet Item '+10.7'''sec, Distance Points x40''']) **There is a strange bug where, if you try and level a pet past max...it detects properly and prevents you from selecting more. However, the next pet you try to upgrade will not let you select any pets to use for upgrading. Perhaps...if you tried to upgrade a higher level pet and then went back again, the buttons should work again. Upgrade Costs * 1 Legend = 13 Rares 13 + 1 Super Rare 6 = (19 Rares) * 1 Super Rare = 5 Rares 5 + 1 Rare 1 = (6 Rares) * Values in the table are the combinations needed to bring that current level to the next level. * Value accuracy is generally +/- 2 Rares * The level-up materials (R, SR, L) are level 0 only. Category:Summon Pets